


Ролевые игры

by IrhelSol, Noctis_Karell



Series: Трое в лодке [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M, Tragicomedy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Ло захотел повторить
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Трое в лодке [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543198
Kudos: 10





	Ролевые игры

**Author's Note:**

> Вычитка: Rileniya, Einar Lars  
За упорос и вдохновение спасибо Rileniya  
Написано для команды fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2019

Ло поправил стетоскоп на шее, облизал сухие губы и вошёл в комнату, где уже ждал Кора-сан. В ярком электрическом свете, резанувшим по глазам, тот походил на длинную белую кляксу.

Костюм медсестры — белый, с розовыми вставками и кружевным воротничком, — обтягивал красивое развитое тело как вторая кожа, грозившая расползтись по швам. Ло отметил это, тотчас отбросив мысль, как в скором времени собирался отбросить подальше и это платье. А вот чулки можно было и оставить.

— Хорошая медсестричка получилась. — Дофламинго, которого Ло заметил не сразу, впечатлённый видом Коры-сана, устроился на кровати. — Доктор, прошу, начинайте. Надо убедиться, что всё в по-олном порядке.

— Да, — задумчиво пробормотал Ло, подходя к Корасону. Тот выглядел как угодно, но не вовлеченным в процесс. Вот же бревно! — Сегодня было много пациентов, возможно, даже заразных. Я обязан провести тщательный осмотр.

Кора-сан хмуро кивнул в ответ, на что Ло закатил глаза. Неужели так трудно поддержать маленькую игру, тем более, если сам согласился?

— Жалобы есть? — грубее, чем хотел, спросил Ло.

— Укусил кто-то. — Кора-сан похлопал себя по бедру. — Москит, наверное, сука такая. Я умру, доктор?

— Но не от укуса москита. — Ло раздраженно ткнул в него стетоскопом. Может, это была и не такая уж хорошая идея — продолжить ролевые игры. Но в первый раз получилось интересно.

Дофламинго прыснул от смеха, раскатисто захохотал. Сволочи Донкихоты, оба два. Кора-сан меланхолично оттопырил средний палец, другой рукой потянувшись к узкому подолу. Ло заворожённо следил, как тот выуживает из-под резинки чулок сигаретную пачку — и роняет её, стоило Ло привстать на цыпочки и облизать символический фаллос: от тонкой, нежной перемычки к широкой пластине ногтя.

Терпкий привкус табака, солоноватый — металла, кисловато-сладкий — чернослива отчётливо угадывались на обласканной жарким солнцем коже, будоражили воображение. Ло сжал зубы на костяшке, и ещё сильнее, когда Кора-сан, его бестолковый Кора-сан, его апатичная асексуальная медсестра, айкнул. Отстранившись, Ло подобрал пачку, вытряхнул сигарету и сунул в рот этому идиоту. И как только он четыре года пудрил всем мозги в Спайдер Майлс?

Кора-сан наклонился к язычку пламени зажигалки, прикурил неторопливо — в уголках влажных, ярких от краски губ чудилась насмешка, рыжие отблески плясали на ресницах и полуприкрытых веках, а сердце Ло замерло — и застучало быстрее, слаще, а Кора-сан выдохнул дым по-драконьи, исподлобья взглянув на Дофламинго.

— Готов дать прямо здесь и сейчас, — хрипло отозвался тот, зашуршали перья шубы и заскрипела кровать. — Проверить здоровье можно и в процессе, доктор.

— А как же прослушать сердце, лёгкие, печень? — Кора-сан взмахнул сигаретой, рассыпая искры и пепел, и с упрёком взглянул на Ло. Тот моргнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться на словах. — Доктор, а вдруг я всё-таки умру от укуса? Или геморроя? А ещё у меня всё чешется, может, я подхватил чуму и случайно потравлю вас?

Ло сжал зубы и обернулся, молча вопрошая у Доффи: «За что?»

Но Дофламинго лишь сдвинул очки на лоб и выразительно провёл по лицу рукой. Плечи у него тряслись, а в штанах стояло. Это ненадолго, мрачно подумал Ло и кивнул:

— Ладно, давай посмотрим на укус.

Он положил на скользкое, прохладное колено ладонь и медленно повёл по бедру вверх. Жёсткие мышцы напряглись под пальцами, жар тела покалывал, край платья был всё ближе, и Ло вновь ощутил предвкушение и азарт. Рядом и далеко пошевелился Дофламинго, подался вперёд, когда белая ткань поползла вверх, собираясь тонкими складками...

А потом они увидели это.

Тошнотворно зеленые семейники с парой десятков маленьких, кислотно-розовых фламинго. От птичек рябило в глазах, и на секунду даже показалось, что они издевательски ухмыляются.

Ло услышал, как на вдохе подавился Дофламинго, а потом — тихий вой, грозивший перерасти в смех или истерику. Вот черт, это же он сам! Но как… как ещё можно было на это отреагировать?!

Мучительно подняв глаза, Ло с ужасом обнаружил в чертах Коры знакомое по общению с Деллинджером выражение скучающего ребёнка, которого из-за дождя не пускают на улицу, и потухший бычок вот-вот собирался сорваться с губ.

— Роси! — трагично всплеснул руками Дофламинго, озвучивая общую мысль. — Какого… вот это на тебе надето?!

— Чего? — Недоумённый и слегка обиженный вид, и ни грамма раскаяния. — Сами же просили нацепить всю эту хрень!

— Снимай! — просипел Ло. — Сейчас же.

— То надень, то сними, — пробурчал Кора-сан, без суеты, скупым, как у всякого дозорного, отработавшего все действия до идеального алгоритма, и лишённым всякой эротики жестом стягивая отвратительный адский рай розовых дофла… тьфу! — Сами не знаете, чего вам надо.

Будущий образ всех кошмаров Ло заскользил по бесконечно длинным ногам, и, закалённый жизнью бок о бок с этой катастрофой организм Ло заинтересованно было воспрял, а, судя по одобрительному «ого» со стороны кровати, — не только его, но тут фламинго весело подмигнули с пола, намертво зацепившись за ступню. Неловко подпрыгнув на одной ноге, Кора-сан смачно выругался, не удерживая равновесия. Крутанулся вокруг своей оси — у Ло едва не случился приступ морской болезни — и только чудом не упал, потому что вовремя схватился за воротник докторского халата, дёргая его вниз. Треснула ткань, и видавший виды халат расползся на две половины, буквально.

На заднем плане истерически хрюкал Дофламинго, уткнувшись в подушку, в воздухе откуда-то летали розовые перья, а Ло отстранённо диагностировал у себя шоковое состояние и бездумно пялился на Корасона, который, справившись с проклятыми трусами и по-мужицки широко расставив ноги, руки — уперев в бока, теперь смотрел на него.

— Ну? — тяжело выдохнул Кора-сан, словно не бельё снимал, а спасался от пиратов бегством. Макияж потёк, чёлка от пота завивалась колечками, воротник перекосился, а на чулках живописно скалились бесчисленные безобразные стрелки. — Дальше что?

— А дальше — мы сожжём все эти тряпки, отмоем тебя и наконец-то нормально потрахаемся! — Ло содрал с себя рваньё и швырнул под ноги стетоскоп.

— Больше никаких ролевых игр, — простонал Дофламинго, всё ещё вздрагивая в облаке вздыбленных перьев. — А то я умру от удушья, и это будет очень нелепая смерть!

— Да, — процедил Ло. — Завязываем. Ещё никогда я не лечил импотенцию и начинать это делать не горю желанием.

— Вот и отлично. — Кора-сан ухмыльнулся и, соблазнительно покачивая бедрами под трещащим по швам подолом, продефилировал мимо Ло как заправская путана. Когда дверь за ним захлопнулась, а Ло смог закрыть рот, Дофламинго голосом, полным неожиданной гордости, заметил:

— Может, зараза. Всё может! — и, подумав, добавил: — Но не хочет.

— Не хочет, — согласился Ло и обречённо вздохнул.


End file.
